Love Bites: The Vampire Diaries
by Emma L. Wright
Summary: This is the story of Elena Gilbert, a broken teenage girl, as she enters a new world of vampires, witches, and werewolves. Complete with villains, heroes, and plots that seem as though they've jumped out of some fantastical novel . . . she finds herself the unlikely heroine.
1. The Beginning, Prologue: Road Kill

The Vampire Diaries

For over a century I have lived in secret, hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire.

And this is my story.

**Prologue - Road Kill**

"An hour's drive to hear that crap," complained the young man sitting next to his girlfriend as they drove home from a concert through the now darkened and deserted edge of town. "You know it wasn't even a band; it was just a guy and a guitar." He shook his head, clearly irritated. "An hour's drive each way."

"He wasn't that bad," the man's girlfriend countered," shaking her head as her curly blonde locks bounced.

"He sounded likes James Blunt," the man pointed out, squinting out through the fog that had recently covered the road.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked playfully.

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need," he explained, making her smile.

"So then why'd you come?"

"Because I love you," he told her, smiling as well.

"Nicely done," she congratulated, still smiling.

The man, too, smiled, his annoyance lessening.

"What's with all this fog?" the girl asked after a few second of silence.

"It'll clear in a second," he told her, turning his head in her direction.

"Watch out!" she screamed at him, seeing a figure standing there in the middle of the road. But it was to late. The man didn't even have time to brake as the figure crashed into the windshield then was flung off, the car spinning.

The man finally brought the vehicle to a halt and immediately checked on his girlfriend. "Are you all right?" he asked.

But she was almost in hysterics. "We just hit someone! Oh my God!" she shrieked, clearly freaking out.

The man took a few deep breaths, and undid his seat buckle telling the girl to call for help.

She quickly pulled out her phone and with shaking fingers dialed 911 whispering under her breath, "Come on, come on."

He, meanwhile had exited the car and was making his way to the person now lying on the road. "Please be alive," he pleaded with no one in particular. "Please."

The man crouched and felt for a pulse but didn't feel anything, only cold, icy wrists. He sucked in a breath, realizing what that meant. But then suddenly, the previously dead corpse rose its arm with lightning speed and grabbed the man by his throat, sinking fangs into his neck and quickly killing him.

By this time the girl had given up on reaching anybody. She made her way out of the car yelling, "There's no signal." After a pause in which she received no answer, she called, "Darren!"

The girl looked around for her boyfriend and the hit person but saw no one, so she called again.

As soon as she called Darren a third time a loud thump of something crashing on the hood of the car sounded and she turned instinctively - only to find her boyfriend with his throat ripped out. The girl let out a bloodcurdling scream before she turned back around and started running the direction they had come.

Screams were still ripping from her mouth as the monster sank his fangs into the girlfriend as well.


	2. The Beginning, Part 1: A School Morning

**The Beginning**

**Part 1 - School Mornings**

_I shouldn't have come home, _Stefan Salvator thought moodily to himself as he prepared for his first day at Mystic Falls High School.

_I know the risks,_ he chastised himself, staring at the rising sun as he stood on the rooftop of his family's old boarding house. _But then again I had no choice; I have to know her, _he argued_._

Then, finally steeling himself for the coming day, he jumped down, as light as a feather to the ground three stories below and walked on.

Elena Gilbert sat on her window seat with her journal lying on her lap and her pen scrawling across the page, putting words to the fears she dared not to confide to anyone but her faithful journal. Writing in her diaries had been a therapy of sorts, ever since she had been a young child, telling her inanimate friend what she had learned at school today and whether or not she, Caroline, and Bonnie would be able to play after school the next day. Then in middle school and her underclassmen years it had become a place to vent about her life, her friends, and her boyfriends. where she was able to say anything she wanted - good or bad. But now, now it was a book of secrets, a place where she put down all her fears, hopes, dreams, and . . . secrets she couldn't bear to tell anyone else.

_Dear Diary_, she wrote. _Today will be different . . . it has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. This smile will say I'm fine, thank you. Yes I fell much better. I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. That's the only way I'll make it through._

Elena put the pen and light green book down, getting up and making her way over to the dresser. She spared a glance at the family photos that covered the wooden piece of furniture and mirror before looking at herself.

She pushed all the thoughts of what it had been like last year on her first day of her sophomore year - her mom yelling that it was time to go, her dad making breakfast, and Jeremy freaking out about his first day at the high school - away. Clearing her mind and mentally preparing herself for the barrage of stares and whispers that were bound to come her way. When the young girl finally thought she was ready, she quickly turned her back on the girl in the red shirt and jeans in the mirror and made her way down to the kitchen.

"Toast," her mother's younger sister, Jenna, said, opening the fridge, trying to scavenge something up for breakfast. "I can make toast."

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna," Elena told her, pouring herself a cup of the stuff.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked, having finally come out of his room.

"It's your first day of school, and I'm totally unprepared," Jenna muttered woefully, searching the table for what, Elena didn't know.

When Jenna had turned around with a few dollar bills in her hand, she put the pieces together. "Lunch money?" Jenna asked, holding the money out.

"I'm okay," Elena assured her, but Jeremy took the few dollars.

"Anything else?" Jenna asked. "A number two pencil?" she joked, stuffing her bag with the paper strewn across the table. "What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a presentation today?" Elena asked, referring to the research she was doing for her doctorate at the semi-local college.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor . . ." Jenna trailed off, looking at her watch. "Now." She quickly tried to make herself look more presentable, taking her hair out of the messing knot she had tied it up in and smoothing her sweater. "Crap."

"Then go," Elena told her. "We'll be fine."

Jenna sent her niece a grateful look, before grabbing her stuff and rushing out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Elena turned to Jeremy. "You okay?"

"Don't start," he warned her, taking her coffee from where she had laid it on the counter and walking out of the room.

She shot a worried glance at his back, pouring herself another cup of coffee, not paying any real attention to the news that was playing on the living room television, clearly visible from the kitchen as there was no wall separating the two. But on it were the pictures of a young man and woman, a couple, that had been attacked. They had been heading home from a concert, their families and friends had said, but never made it home. They had been found by an early morning commuter on a backroad close to Mystic Falls . . .

Elena's best friend, Bonnie Bennet's new car made its way through downtown Mystic Falls, as the two girls were headed to the high school.

Elena looked out her window, admiring that old downtown look Mystic Falls still seemed to retain, where the Courthouse was the biggest building the the park stood in the center of town. Shops and small offices lined the town square and clock tower stood in the exact center.

"So Grams is telling me. Salem witches and all that. I know, crazy," Bonnie was telling Elena. Both girls were equally amused by the antics of Bonnie's grandmother. "But she kept going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already."

"But then I start thinking, I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off into little resort islands," she concluded. After a few moments with absolutely no response from her friend, Bonnie said loudly, "Elena, back in the car."

Elena snapped out of her reverie, as she gazed out the car window at the cemetery her parents, and pretty everyone else in the cemetery was buried. "I did it again, didn't I?" she asked, sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that . . . ?"

"That I'm psychic now," Bonnie finished for her, with mock superiority.

"Right," Elena started slowly. "Then okay, predict something. About me."

Bonnie smiled, pretending to be concentrating. "I see," she began, when something flew out of nowhere and hit the windshield, causing both girls to gasp and go into a panic. Bonnie quickly pulled over and turned to Elena, "What was that?" she shrieked. "Oh my god," she said, looking with worry at the girl next to her who was breathing heavily. "Elena, are you okay?"

"It's okay. I'm fine," Elena reassured, gaining back her composure.

"It was like a bird or something it came out of nowhere."

"Really, Bonnie, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

Bonnie looked sadly at her friend before her face brightened considerably. "I predict this year is going to be kickass. I predict all the sad and dark times are over and that you are going to be beyond happy."

Elena's face, at Bonnie's optimistic prediction, brightened considerable, too. She smiled at her best friend in thanks. Bonnie returned the smile before pulling back out onto the street, in front of the large back crow that had crashed onto their windshield. It was apparently unhurt, perched on top of the nearest street sign.


	3. The Beginning, Part 2: First Day

**_Hey, I know it's been forever since I last updated, but the truth it I had forgotten about/lost the story on my computer. Yeah, I know, lame excuse, but here's an apology chapter. I promise they will be more regular now. It doesn't take more than an hour or two to type one of these up. Enjoy!_****  
**

* * *

**Part 2 - First Day**

Stefan wondered idly at the multitude of students assembled on the front lawn of the as he walked to Mystic Falls High's front doors. He had been to many schools, plenty of them being high schools, but he felt a sense of anticipation and dread, having never been to his hometown's own high school.

The kids were mostly in groups, greeting old friends they hadn't seen over the break and spreading the summer gossip around before the bell rang. Couples kissed and hugged. Friends talked and laughed with each other. A group of guys was tossing around a football.

Yet no matter how involved they were with whatever they were doing, they quickly parted like to Red Sea to allow the new guy a straight shot to the entrance. Each and everyone stared.

"Well," Stefan muttered under his breath, "this should be fun."

"Major lack of male real estate," Bonnie commented as she and Elena made their way through the halls of Mystic Falls High School.

Elena just smiled placidly and allowed Bonnie to continue talking. They hadn't had a chance to really hang out this summer what with her being in the hospital and her parents . . . No, she wasn't going to think about that. Today was a new day.

"And look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach, she's still a hot . . . can you still say tranny-mess?" Bonnie asked sliding over with Elena to her locker.

"No, that's over," Elena told her.

"Find a man, coin a phrase, it's looking to be a busy year," Bonnie said happily before catching a glimpse of something that wiped the smile off her face.

Elena turned in the direction Bonnie had been staring and felt her heart drop. Matt with his short blonde hair, red lettermen jacket and classic jeans was staring at the pair with an expression that made her want to walk right over and apologize a thousand times again. But she knew it wouldn't make a difference. She had to let him go, so instead she raised her arm and gave a little wave. Matt only grabbed his books from his own locker and stalked away.

"Ugh," Elena groaned, turning back to Bonnie. "He hates me."

"That's not hate," Bonnie corrected. "That's you dumped me, but I'm to cool to show it, and secretly I'm listening to Air Supplies greatest hits."

"Elena," said another voice, this one far to bubbly and enthusiastic to be Matt or even Bonnie. Now this voice belonged to one Caroline Forbes, a pale, almost bleach blonde beauty whose face was currently contorted into what Elena supposed was supposed to be concern. "Oh my god!" Caroline exclaimed, pulling her into a rather uncomfortable tight hug that made it a little hard to breath. "How are you? It's so good to see you," she told the brunette, releasing her from the hug.

Caroline then turned to Bonnie. "How is she, is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here," Elena reminded her. "And I'm fine, thank you."

"Really?" she asked with surprise and skepticism.

"Yes, much better."

"Aww," Caroline crooned, "you poor thing."

"Okay, Caroline," Elena choked out as Caroline squeezed her in another vice-like hug.

"See you guys later?" Caroline asked, practically bouncing with joy and even clapping her hands together.

Both Elena and Bonnie pasted fake smiles of indulgence and assured her they would then Caroline all but skipped away.

"No comment," Elena told Bonnie before the other girl so much had a chance to open her mouth.

"Okay," Bonnie said with a smirk and the two walked in the opposite direction the blonde had gone.

"Don't take more than two in a six hour window," Jeremy told his new crush, Vicki, out in what most of the kids referred to as the stoner pit.

Vicki just gave the younger boy a look then swallowed the two pills Jeremy had handed to him in one gulp.

"Hey, Vick!" called out the current bane of Jeremy's existence, Tyler Lockwood, also known as Vicki's boyfriend. "I knew I'd find you hear with the crackheads."

"Hey," she smiled, as Tyler wrapped an arm around her before the couple turned back to Jeremy.

"Hey, Pete Wens called, he wants he nail polish back," Tyler said, pointedly looking down at Jeremy's hands which were still partially covered by black nail polish.

"Pete Wens, huh?" Jeremy said muttering more sarcastically under his breath of which Tyler took offense to and moved threateningly toward the younger Gilbert.

If Jeremy was being honest, Tyler could have taken him in two seconds. Jeremy wasn't a little weakling, but he was still smaller and Tyler was one of the football blockheads - and even if he couldn't do simple math, he could tackle a guy to the ground like it was nothing. Thankfully for Jeremy, Vicki didn't really want her new supplier to end up pavement goo.

"Ty, stop, stop. That's Elena's little brother," she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I know who he is," Tyler muttered. "I can still kick his ass." Then he made sure to give Vicki a long kiss in front of the stoner just so he knew who Vicki was really with.

Bonnie and Elena were on their way to their first period when Bonnie halted in front of the main office.

"Hold up," she told her friend. "Who's this?" she asked, referring to the boy who was standing in front of one of the secretaries.

"All I see is back," Elena said, wanting to get to first period.

Bonnie, however, wasn't done perusing the subject. "It's a hot back."

Elena just laughed.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar," Bonnie said in a mystical voice.

"You're really going to run this whole physic thing into the ground, huh?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Elena snorted but her good humor faltered at the sight of her brother entering the boys bathroom. She could make a pretty good guess at where he had been that morning, and it hadn't been at his locker.

"Ill be right back," she told Bonnie then began walking with a purpose in the same direction of her brother.

Bonnie didn't seem to hear a word Elena had been saying because her mind was still on the new boy. "Please be hot," she muttered.

Stefan had forgotten how much paperwork he really needed to enroll in a new school. The last time it had been in the late 80's at some technical school in Kansas. Things had changed a lot even since then.

"You're records are incomplete," the secretary informed him. "You're missing immunization records and really do insist on transcripts."

Stefan removed his sunglasses and caught the women's eye. "Please look again," he instructed. "I'm sure everything you need is there."

He felt the woman's mind go blank and then became filled with his commands. She looked back down at the stack of papers in her hands a little dazed and said, "Well you're right, so it is."

"Thank you," Stefan told her before walking out the office doors and assuming what he sometimes thought of as the role of the human (in this case) high school student.

Elena stormed into the bathroom just as her brother was dropping some liquid into his eyes and some other student was coming out of a stall and who the girl bumped into.

"Whoa chick," he said as she shoved right past him and grabbed her brother's face checking his eyes to see if he was high or not.

"Great," she said, letting him go. "It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"No I'm not," Jeremy argued.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena asked not believing him for a second, reaching towards his jacket and feeling inside his pockets.

"Stop!" he said, pushing her hands away. "You need to chill yourself alright."

"Chill myself?! What is that, stoner talk? Dude you are so cool," she added sarcastically, resuming her search.

"Would you stop?!" he almost shouted. "I don't have anything on me! Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy. I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself."

Jeremy wasn't having any of it, though; so he tried to walk out past her. Elena pushed him back. "No, no, no. You know what? Go ahead, keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there every time to ruin your buzz. You got that?"

Jeremy was saved from answering as another stall door opened and another guy walked out. Once they were gone, Elena resumed her lecture. "Jeremy, I know who you are, and it's not this person. So don't be this person," she begged, looking at at his all black attire, chipped nail polish, unkept dark brown hair, lost puppy dog look, and dilated eyes.

"I don't need this," was his only response before he walked out past his sister, leaving her behind to stare and worry after her little brother.

Even inside all the kids still stared, many of them shamelessly. Though, Stefan supposed, in a town this size, anything or anyone new must have been huge to them. Still he wanted a break from all the eyes and decided the bathroom would be the best place to get some peace.

He was glancing around, not really paying attention when a girl opened up a door and walked smack into him.

"Oh, ah, pardon me," he told her quietly, only allowing himself a second to stare at the girl. She, however, stared openly for longer than a second.

Stefan glanced between her and the door thankful he had finally found what he thought was the men's room, but then why was she in it? "Uh, is this the men's room?"

Elena looked back from the sign on the door to the stunningly attractive new guy in slight horror. "Uh, yes, I was just, um - I was just," she stuttered trying to figure out how to explain. "I was just . . . it's a long story."

He smiled at her understanding, moving to the side at the exact same time she did so they could pass each other. They smiled nervously at one another a second time and repeated the previous reaction before Stefan turned a held out his arm in a motion for Elena to pass him.

"Thank you," she told him sheepishly before making her way down the hall, turning and glancing back at the boy and to her surprise found him doing the exact same.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined Confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state," Mr. Tanner droned. Leave it to him to actually start class the first day of school, Elena thought, annoyed. She was on edge today and there was very little chance that even if she did listen to Mr. Tanner all period that she would remember any of it by the next class.

So instead she allowed her thoughts to wander back to the tall, serious-looking blonde boy she had bumped into outside the men's restroom. Elena gave a cursory search around the room to see if he was in this class, and as luck would have it he was.

At first he seemed to be intent on listening to Tanner's lecture, but after Elena had spotted him he turned and stared right back. In embarrassment Elena turned away, Stefan didn't.

Elena didn't see this turn of events, only Bonnie did, but she felt Elena needed to know.

Quickly and quietly pulling out her phone she texted Elena _Hawt-e staring u_. While Matt stared over Bonnie's shoulder.

Elena smiled to herself after receiving Bonnie's message, secretly glad that the new guy had seemed to have taken an interest in her.


End file.
